Reversal
by Hey-Nana
Summary: [OneShot] Porque en un universo alterno, Gray Fullbuster sería el mago elemental de agua de Phantom Lord, que se enfrentaría y enamoraría, de la alquimista de hielo Juvia Loxar del gremio Fairy Tail. /Gruvia/


¡Hola Fandom Fairy Tail/Gruvia!, así es, he regresado a este fandom. Ya que he dejado parado mi fic Gruvia "The Forest of Sakura's flower", pero no porque yo quiera, es que mi creatividad se volvió cero con ese fic. Pero cuando pueda subiré el capitulo tres, así que no pierdan la paciencia conmigo por favor.

Bueno, a lo que voy. Hace unos días tuve esta pequeña idea, ¿Qué habría pasado si, Gray hubiese sido el mago de agua y Juvia, la tsundere maga de hielo?, quise imaginarme que Gray era quien primero se enamoraría de Juvia, y esta, se mostrará al final amigable con él, por así decirlo, un **"Reversal"**. He ahí el porqué del nombre del OneShot. Las personalidades si bien, las cambié, pero no por eso hice que Juvia dejará de hablar en tercera persona. Ya que para mí, Juvia sin hablar de esa manera, dejaría de ser Juvia.

Para que no se condundan,_ "Esto"_ son los pensamientos, y _esto_, solo frases y cosas que quise resaltar. Y si gustan pueden buscar en Youtube_ 【Music Box】Dear【初音ミク】_

Espero que les guste y no los aburra por lo largo que está. Cuídense mucho, y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer hasta este punto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reversal**

**.**

El cielo estaba nublado, hace varias horas que está así.

Lentamente este comenzó a llorar, dejando caer sobre Magnolia su tristeza disfrazada en gotas de lluvia. Dejando caer sobre aquella ciudad, los sentimientos de un chico de cabellos oscuros que camina, con un paraguas morado en la mano.

Es alto, fornido. Vestía unos pantalones oscuros con una camisa de cuello azul marino, y sobre esta, un abrigo gris largo, casi llegando a sus pantorrillas. Claramente se pueden observar unas botas color café adornando sus pies, al igual, que un muñeco blanco, que denominaremos como Teru Teru, colgando en el inicio de aquel abrigo.

Camina a paso lento, mientras, que abría su paraguas para ponerlo sobre su cabeza. Ya que no quería mojarse. No quería tener un peso extra de tristeza sobre sí. Ya no más.

—Goteo goteo gota…

Susurra, sabiendo que nadie lo escuchará. Susurra, pensando en aquel mago de llaves celestiales, que su maestro pedía se lo llevaran.

¿Cuál era su nombre?, oh sí, Natsu Dragneel. No era como si estuviese preocupado, pero si alguien se lo hubiese preguntado, él no estaba de acuerdo con aquello que debía hacer.

Aunque por palabras de su maestro, ese era su deber como miembro del gremio.

— ¡Hey rain man! —gritaron detrás suyo. Por lo cual, se detuvo— ¡Mas te vale salir victorioso en tu batalla!

—No te preocupes Gajeel-san, no tengo intención de perder esta batalla.

— ¡No defraudes a Phantom Lord Gray, no como lo hicieron los otros dos estúpidos!

El chico asintió con la cabeza, pero no sonrió, ni hizo una mueca, solamente siguió su camino hacia aquella torre a la cual, el maestro José le había indicado que fuera. Mientras más camina, es cuando la lluvia cae con más insistencia.

Y ese era él, Gray Fullbuster, poderoso mago de clase S, poderoso mago elemental de agua.

Poderoso… pero con una inmensa y profunda tristeza en su interior.

Tristeza, que bien podría competir con aquella atmósfera que recién había creado gracias, a su poder elemental.

—Por donde era…—susurró mirando una puerta abierta, la cual, conducía hacia unas escaleras.

La cual, conducía hacia una azotea que estaba en lo más alto del edificio.

Sus pasos eran correctos, precisos. Camina en línea recta mientras que su rostro, sin ninguna emoción descriptible, escanea la poca luz que se filtra en aquel pasillo lleno de escalones.

Escanea la poca luz que le regala ese ambiente fúnebre, mientras, que una ventisca de viento, le daba la bienvenida a aquel lugar, donde una persona desconocida para él, lo estaba esperando.

—Es hora—dijo, mientras, pasaba por una neblina y miraba la espalda de aquella silueta.

Y lo primero que Gray miró, fue un largo, ondulado y brillante, _cabello azul._

* * *

Los miembros de Fairy Tail luchaban, mostraban sus lazos de amistad y compañerismo. No importaban las heridas, ellos seguían de pie. Ya que todos, sin importar qué, protegerían a su nakama y no dejarían que el enemigo, le pusiera una sola mano encima.

— ¡Juvia ve por ese camino! —gritó Lucy al ver, una pequeña fisura en aquel edificio.

La mencionada solamente asintió con la cabeza y corrió, corrió hacia un pasillo en el cual se podía apreciar muchos escalones.

Era alta, delgada, con unas amplias proporciones tanto en busto como en caderas. Su piel es blanca, mientras que su cabello azulado, al igual que el color de sus ojos, le llega a media espalda.

Trae puestos unos pantaloncillos negros, y una blusa de botones blanca. Al igual, que traía puestos sobre sus pies, unos botines de color azul. Y en su cuello, una cadena con una cruz reposaba.

El rostro de la maga hace una mueca, no estaba de ánimos para subir todos esos escalones, estaba cansada, sus piernas le dolían.

—Aun así, Juvia tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que hacerlo por Natsu.

Ya que sin importar qué, rescataría a su amigo. Sin importar cuanta dificultad se le cruzara en el camino, ella encontraría al mago de las llaves. Ya que eso era lo que hacían los verdaderos amigos, eso, era lo que hacía la familia de Fairy Tail.

Y ella era Juvia Loxar, maga de Fairy Tail, la cual poseía la magia de hielo, por lo que era apodada la alquimista de hielo. Su marca, la cual se encuentra sobre su pecho izquierdo, brillaba con la intensidad de su cabello.

—Estúpida Lucy, ¡¿Por qué diablos ella se fue por el camino fácil dejando a Juvia con lo más complicado?! —se quejó acerca de la estrategia de su amiga/rival dragon slayer.

Suspira, notando, como la luz a comenzado a filtrase en aquel lugar.

Una luz muy débil, que contrastaba con aquel cielo tan gris que le daba tristeza verlo. Y además, esa era la emoción que transmitía el lugar.

—Es una azotea…—murmuró abriendo la puerta y comenzado a caminar—No hay nadie…

La neblina estaba en aquel gran lugar, en el cual Juvia podía apreciar la lluvia y su propio reflejo gracias a los charcos creados por el agua. Extiende sus manos, dándose cuenta de que aquellas gotas no están frías como debería de ser costumbre. Y en esas gotas ella siente el dolor y la agonía de alguien, siente como si aquella lluvia estuviese sufriendo.

—Que Juvia recuerde, no estaba lloviendo antes…

Y ya no hace nada, y en su lugar, camina hacia el final de la azotea para recargarse en un barandal de concreto.

Y ahora, ella está tratando de descansar un poco, tratando, de canalizar su magia para un posible encuentro con el enemigo.

Lo que Juvia no se imaginaba, era que ese encuentro pronto sucedería, por lo cual, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse, no les tomó mucha importancia.

Solo lo hizo, cuando escuchó una voz masculina.

—Constante y silencioso…

La maga se sorprendió, y rápidamente, optó por dar media vuelta.

—Sí, soy Gray Fullbuster, el hombre de la lluvia de los Element Four—la miró—Constante y silencioso…

Y lo único que vio Juvia en él, fue una penetrante y fría mirada, del color del ahora _cielo gris._

* * *

El mago dejó de caminar una vez, que se dio cuenta de que su contrincante lo estaba mirado. Dejó de caminar, observando la sorpresa en sus ojos en el momento, en el que se había presentado.

Estaba claro, seguramente tenía miedo. Él era mucho más poderoso que ella.

—Element Four…—susurró la chica mirándolo.

—Y pensar que Fairy Tail logró vencer a dos de los nuestros. Sin embargo, no nos pueden tomar a Aria y a mí tan a la ligera.

Dijo con sorna y seriedad, sin dejar una expresión descriptible a la luz, pero sí, esperando a que su contrincante se rindiese.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperó, aquella mirada de sorpresa de la maga, se convirtió en una molesta y seria. Haciendo que sus ojos azules se tornaran más oscuros de lo que ya eran.

—A Juvia no le importa si eres el hombre más poderoso del mundo—caminó unos pasos hacia adelante—Juvia no dejará que nadie lastime a sus amigos.

_Y entonces, ocurrió lo inevitable. Ocurrió, lo inimaginable para aquel mago de agua._

Sus miradas se encontraron. La de ella, con enojo e ira, la de él, con confusión y brillo. Y Gray se dio cuenta, en aquel par de ojos, él podía ver lo más parecido a un profundo y furioso océano.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella creación natural, pudiera estar dentro de aquel par de ojos?

Y en ese instante, un coloramiento rojizo apareció en el mago de Phantom.

_El primer sonrojo de Gray, ese día se hizo presente bajo aquellas lágrimas de lluvia._

—S-Si he perdido—dijo dando media vuelta y caminando deprisa—M-Me rindo, eres la ganadora.

— ¿¡Eh!? —Exclamó la hada sorprendida— ¡Oye!, ¡Qué significa esto, Juvia no lo entiende!

Pero Gray no la escuchaba, el ahora, estaba concentrado en aquel latir en su corazón.

_Doki. Doki._

Ese era el sonido constante que ahora estaba en aquel pequeño órgano que él, solo pensaba servía para bombear la sangre.

"_¡Q-Qué me está pasando!, este sonido constante y silencioso en mi pecho…"_

_Doki. Doki._

— ¡Espera! —Gritó la maga persiguiéndolo— ¡Al menos dile a Juvia como derrotar al gigante!

De reojo la miró, sonrojándose con más fuerza al notar lo hermosa que era, ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo segundos antes?, ¡Ella era la persona más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida!

Y por eso, Gray tuvo un solo pensamiento…

El, debía hacerla suya. Esa maga, sería suya sin importar que…

—No hay vuelta atrás…—dijo girándose y extendiendo la mano— ¡Prisión de agua!

Juvia dio un grito de sorpresa mientras era envuelta en aquella esfera de agua. Abriendo la boca, quedándose sin oxígeno, extendiendo sus brazos para buscar una salida.

"_Juvia… ¡Juvia no puede respirar!"_

— ¡No! —Gritó el mago arrepentido, mostrando terror en sus ojos— ¡Cómo he hecho esto, la lastimé! —se lamentó, apretando con fuera el mango de su paraguas.

Juvia mientras tanto, solamente jadeaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, concentraba su poder mágico. Buscando, alguna abertura en aquella magia que ella nunca, había presenciado en su vida.

Y antes de que Gray pudiese hacer algo, aquella prisión explotó como pedazos de hielo, dejando caer en el suelo, a aquella chica de rostro molesto y doloroso.

—Congeló mi prisión…—susurró con sorpresa—Siempre creí… que la prisión de agua era imposible de destruir…

"_Hielo y agua… ¿¡Será acaso que ella y yo estemos destinados!?"_

Juvia dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, mientras, se sujetaba su blusa manchada de sangre. Gray al notar eso, dio pasos hacia atrás. Realmente arrepentido de sus actos, arrepentido, de haber osado a lastimar esa preciosa piel blanca.

—Haz lastimado a Juvia…Ugh—masculló entre dientes la maga, mientras, que ante los angustiosos ojos del pelinegro, comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa.

El rostro de Gray adquirió todos los tonos de rojo posible. Mientras observa el sostén de la chica y también, las vendas en su abdomen.

— ¡A-Aun no estoy preparado para esto! —exclamó avergonzado, pero sin poder dejar de verla. Y también, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Su corazón nuevamente latió con locura, mientras miraba, la posición de ataque de su ahora proclamada, amada.

— ¡Ice make: Lanza! —invocó Juvia extendiendo sus manos. Dispuesta, a acabar con todo esto.

Pero para su sorpresa no sucedió nada. En lugar de herir a Gray, estas lanzas lo atravesaron. Lo atravesaron sin necesidad de escurrir sangre o un solo cabello.

Lo atravesaron limpiamente, como si no hubiesen tocado nada.

—Como…

Gray la miró avergonzado: —Mi cuerpo está hecho de agua también, constante y silenciosa agua, tal y como yo soy…

— ¿¡Agua!?

Pero el mago solo bajó la mirada con tristeza. Ya que esa hermosa chica lo había atacado, dándole por enterado que era la enemiga, y que debía derrotarla sin importar qué.

Qué debía ser fuerte, que esta era un guerra que él no se podía dar el lujo de perder tal, y como Sol y Totomaru lo habían hecho.

—Tengo que hacerlo—se dijo empuñando su paraguas— ¡Debo decirle adiós a la flor del amor! —Gritó, preparándose para atacar— ¡Corte de agua!

Y siguieron atacándose mutuamente, con Juvia siendo siempre la que empezaba los ataques en vano. Ya que igual que antes, los ataques de ella nunca funcionaron, Gray siempre, era atravesado a la mitad sin ningún daño.

—Te será imposible vencerme si continuas atacándome de esa manera—dijo el mago mirándola, notando que la maga ya estaba agotada—Aun tienes tiempo para salvarte.

Juvia alzó la ceja.

—Si me entregas a Natsu Dragneel, hablaré con el maestro para que dejen a tu gremio en paz….

La maga lo miró con incredulidad, pero luego, frunció el ceño.

—Para de decir cosas sin sentido. Esta pelea ha llegado demasiado lejos para ambos lados, como para detenerla ahora—Juvia levantó la voz—Natsu es de los nuestros, ¡Y Juvia no lo entregará aunque le cueste la vida!

Gray al escuchar eso, dejó caer su paraguas conmocionado. Como si esas palabras dichas por la maga, hubiesen sido el ataque más letal que haya sentido en su vida.

_Aunque me cueste la vida…_

"_Imposible… ¡Tengo un rival en el amor!"_

Juvia parpadeó confundida al ver como su contrincante bajaba la cabeza, más luego, se sorprendió al ver, como de los ojos de aquel chico comenzaban a salir lágrimas. Fuertes lágrimas que parecían confundirse entre la lluvia.

Pero esas lágrimas de dolor, pronto se convirtieron en ira.

— ¡No perdonaré eso! —gritó. Explotó— ¡Nunca perdonaré a Natsu!

— ¿¡Agua hirviendo?! —exclamó la peli azul al sentirla— ¿¡Y porqué se ha cabreado con Natsu!?

Entonces, una pelea entre el agua y el hielo se hizo presente. Una verdadera batalla, estaba siguiendo velozmente a una Juvia, que trataba de hacer ataque alguno.

Pero nada funcionada, el agua hirviendo siempre la atacaba una y otra vez, tanto, que sentía como su piel comenzaba a arder, y también, como viejas heridas buscaban abrirse para provocar mucho más dolor.

"_Juvia debe hacer algo… a este paso Juvia va a… ¡Eso es!"_

La maga de hielo, aprovechando el impulso de la magia de Gray, buscó estar en el aire para así, convocar un próximo comando y terminar, de una vez por toda esta absurda batalla.

— ¡Congelación! —exclamó soltando su poder mágico, y congelando en el acto, aquella enorme cantidad de agua.

Y por antemano, también congelando a Gray. Ya que para atacar con tal precisión, el mago había optado por combinarse con su propia agua. Para así, buscar crear más daño a aquella chica, que lo engañaba con aquel estúpido mago de las llaves, Natsu Dragneel.

—I-Imposible…—susurró Gray— ¿Cómo es que está congelando mi agua hirviente?

Juvia dejó salir una risilla: —Al parecer, la magia de Juvia es mucho más poderosa que la tuya.

—Aunque…—siguió hablando el mago—No solo eso…

Y entonces, la maga de Fairy Tail se dio cuenta, de "algo", que había agarrado al momento de congelar al Fullbuster.

Su rostro se hizo rojo. ¿¡Cómo mierda había ocurrido eso!?,¿¡Ella no era una maldita pervertida!?

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! —Gritó roja— ¡J-Juvia no quería hacer esto!

Rápidamente comenzó a descongelar el hielo.

—J-Juvia lo siente—dijo alejándose y aun sonrojada. Mientras que el mago, aun la miraba maravillado.

—Me liberó del hielo…—susurró—Qué persona tan amable…

— ¡V-Vuelve a atacar a J-Juvia!

Pero se negó a hacerlo. Ya que en su mente se había dicho a sí mismo que ya no lo haría. Gray ya no quería tocar con ninguna gota de su magia a ella, ya no quería lastimarla ni ver, esos gestos de dolor provocados gracias a él.

Juvia lo miró confundida, no entendiendo sus palabras, no entendiendo el por qué decía que él la iba a proteger ni del porqué, decía que él era más fuerte que Natsu, realmente, no lo entendía.

¿Qué debía hacer, felicitarlo por eso?

—E-Es que yo…

—Rayos…—dijo la maga mirando el cielo—Esta lluvia, ¿Cuándo es que parará?, es realmente molesta.

Y tras esas palabras equivocadas, Gray volvió a explotar, nuevamente la ira salía disparada sobre la pobre Juvia, la cual, sintió como aquella agua en la cual era envuelta, estaba mucho más caliente que la anterior.

La herida en su abdomen, se había vuelto a abrir una vez más.

— ¡Juvia acabará con esto!

Pero nuevamente, fue prisionera de aquella esfera de agua, y ahora, le fue imposible lograr congelarla.

"_No necesito del amor…"_

Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar una voz, y mirando también, unas imágenes a lo lejos.

"_Espero que Gray-kun no venga a la excursión, siempre llueve cuando está cerca"_

"_¿¡Por qué siempre llueve!? No puedo salir de compras ni ir de picnic contigo Gray-kun, ¡Por favor, rompe conmigo!"_

Juvia abrió los ojos. Tratando de comprender lo que había visto, pero también, viendo el rostro de un enfurecido Gray, viendo aquel rostro, que decía ser miembro de aquel gremio enemigo, pero también, notando una tristeza disfrazada de ira.

Así que por eso, ella lo derrotaría. Derrotaría a ese chico, que parecía no querer hacer, lo que ahora estaba haciendo.

— ¡Juvia te derrotará! —Gritó concentrando nuevamente el origen de su magia hasta sus manos, y congelando a su paso, toda aquella agua provocada por Gray— ¡Geiser de hielo!

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! —gritó ahora Gray, mientras salía volando, hacia las afueras de la azotea.

Mirando, como el cielo parecía alejarse cada vez más de él, y también, que había sido derrotado por aquella chica que le había robado el corazón.

_"He sido derrotado… en más de un sentido. Pero ahora, sé que podré irme feliz, me iré tal y como lo que soy, el hombre de la lluvia. Caeré lentamente como una gota de agua para estrellarme en el suelo… y luego, desapareceré con mi tristeza de este mundo. Desapareceré, para nunca más traer tristeza a los demás…"_

Gray cerró los ojos, esperando el final, esperando, que la caída no fuese tan dolorosa como lo imaginaba.

Pero antes de eso, sintió como una mano delgada y suave, lo había tomado con fuerza.

Y con sorpresa abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que aquella chica de cabellos azules, lo había sujetado a tiempo, y también, como su rostro parecía poner mucha fuerza en ello.

— ¡No vayas a soltar a Juvia! —gritó la chica.

Gray solamente la miró. Perdiéndose en el esfuerzo que hacía para levantarlo. Perdiéndose, en como las nubes comenzaban a danzar en el cielo.

—Ya casi… Juvia ya casi lo logra—decía la maga de hielo, mientras, que un último jalón, subía por completo al chico de la lluvia— ¡Sí que pesas! —exclamó dejándose caer de sentón al lado, de un anonadado Gray.

—El cielo…—susurró.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida, luego, miró el cielo.

—La lluvia… se ha detenido…

— ¡Es cierto!

_"Este es el cielo despejado…"_

—Qué hermoso…—susurró contento y sonrojado, y más, cuando se daba cuenta de que ese color azul, era idéntico al cabello de esa chica que ahora estaba sentada justo al lado suyo.

—Y bien… ¿Estás listo para una segunda ronda contra Juvia? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. La primera sonrisa, que Gray había visto en su rostro.

El Fullbuster, solamente adquirió un nuevo brillo en su mirar, y el sonrojo no se hizo esperar en sus mejillas, al igual, que un pequeño desmayo de felicidad.

Juvia lo miró alzando la ceja, pero luego lo recordó, sus amigos seguramente necesitarían de ella.

Por lo cual se levantó y caminó hacia la salida de la azotea, no sin antes, girarse para ver al mago de Phantom Lord que aun, seguía acostado en el suelo.

— ¡Hey! —le gritó.

Inmediatamente, Gray se levantó y apretó su muñeco Teru Teru. Ya que no podía controlar aquellos latidos desenfrenados en su corazón.

—Solo para que lo recuerdes Gray Fullbuster—habló fuerte—Fue Juvia, Juvia Loxar, maga de Fairy Tail, la persona que te derrotó.

Y estaba claro, que el corazón de Gray se detuvo, cuando Juvia le regaló una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Y Juvia espera que en un futuro, tengamos otra batalla!

Gray no dijo nada, solo la observó irse. Observó aquellos pasos tan elegantes, aquella silueta tan femenina, y también, ese cabello azul que lo había maravillado desde el primer momento que lo había visto.

Y Gray lo sabía, ese nuevo sentimiento dentro de él, era algo único y especial, era algo que nunca antes había sentido, y sabe, jamás volverá a sentir por alguien.

Ahora, Gray Fullbuster era feliz, era una persona diferente, y todo gracias, a esa maga que él debió derrotar. Pero no, Juvia había salido victoriosa, tanto en la batalla, como en su corazón.

—Yo también espero que nos volvamos encontrar en un futuro… Juvia-sama.

_Y ese futuro encuentro, se llevaría a cabo, semanas después, en un aclamado casino._

Donde Juvia, estaría vestida en con un lindo vestido blanco de tirantes en una barra, bebiendo de una copa, mientras que un chico de smoking, se le acercaba con timidez, y una cadena dorada con la insignia de Fairy Tail en el pecho.

—P-Podría sentarme aquí, Juvia-sama.

— ¿¡Gray!?

El mago de agua sonrió. Ya que lo sabía…

_A partir de ahora, para él, nunca más volvería a haber más cielos nublados._

**E**nd

_._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Aburrido?, ¿Les gustaría que hiciera otro como este, pero con otra pareja de Fairy Tail, u otra situación Gruvia? No sé la verdad si les gustó, y si pasó así, espero que dejen sus lindos reviews, para saber si tengo manera de una escritora para esta linda pareja.

Me despido con un enorme beso. Cuídense mucho.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


End file.
